


Departed Bonds

by Notsalony



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, ColdBlazer, ColdBlazer Week, Exorcism, Ghosts and Chains, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!John, Multi, Other, Rape, Sub!Len, Verse!Gary, Verse!John, bad dom, h/c, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len had exactly one abusive ex, so he was glad when he read in the paper that his ex had finally died.  He’d felt himself breath easier for the first time in years… only for that peace to be torn away.





	Departed Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a heavy abuse fic. Warning you RIGHT now.
> 
> ColdBlazer Week - Day 1 - Ghosts and Chains

**_Crack_ **

That had been the sound that had finally done it for Len twelve years ago.  He’d been naked and covered in bruises that wouldn’t show when he wore clothes, his body broken in places and bleeding in others.  Had they been in scene he’d have safe worded hours ago, if that had meant anything to Kyle.  But as his head hit the wall and he felt the crack in his skull, he finally had enough.  His body had been broken by his father enough he knew how to handle that.  But his mind?  Risking his brain was off the table, and it was enough to break him out of his mindset and he kicked Kyle in the nuts and watched him topple over.

“NO ONE!” He screamed, livid and spitting blood on the equally naked man.  “EVER DOES THAT TO ME!” He kicked him again in the nuts, went and gathered what few things he’d been allowed to own here, and pulled on a pair of shorts and a loose shirt.  It hurt to put on too many layers.  And Len had marched right into the nearest hospital and told them who had done this to him and that pressing charges would do little to no good.  Kyle was a cop, with a spotless record at work.  They asked him if he had a safe place to live, and he’d told them no.  The nurse had nodded, and after treating him and making sure that his records were sealed behind a fancy court ordered record keeping lock, she helped him avoid all the cameras and got him to her car.

She’d taken him to the house of a tall bookish man who welcomed them, gave Len a room, and told him to go through the closet; he could wear what he wanted and take any of the clothes he wanted.  They brought him a suitcase on wheels and explained they had a network sort of like an underground for hiding the abuse victims of the powerful of Central City.  There were hundreds of them, and they had made it their mission to protect those that the so called elites had decided they could abuse and leave to bleed.  Kyle’s face and badge number were circulated and he was black listed in an hour.  Len had sat there jumping at every sound and eventually broke down sobbing at the realization that he wasn’t alone.  There were hundreds of people now willing to risk their lives to protect him from Kyle.  He cried himself to sleep and made a vow right then and there; he was never going to be this vulnerable with another person again.

He staid there for a week till he was healed and then he moved to the next safe house.  And that was why later when he turned to crime, partly to flaunt it in Kyle’s face that he was never going to catch him again, and partly because he liked the challenges, he had a hoard of hidden safe houses just for himself.  But he also gave back to the community.  He owned and picked up the tab for a hidden apartment complex that he gave over to Gloria, the nurse who had helped him that night, and told her she could use it as a hub for people who needed a safe place to stay.  Two hundred units and one floor was basically a clothing store, where Len had vetted and hired people who could tailor almost any clothing to look flattering on anyone who needed them.

He also kept their bank accounts in the black and had setup a trust that would pay them for decades after he was gone.  He smiled when he picked up his mail when he saw postcards with no return address that simply told him first names of people who said thank you, always in Gloria’s handwriting.  It made him feel lighter to know he was helping people who, like he had been, needed a helping hand and a shield to protect while he healed.  He wanted them to feel safe and to know that someone had their back, even if it felt like their world was imploding.  They’d never know who helped them, but that didn’t matter.  What mattered was they were safe.

That’s why the one time one of the abusers had used a lojack to follow his would be victim and tried to use his position and power to break into the hub, Len had showed up in minutes, and with his ice gun to the man’s back had escorted him away, and gave him what he needed to put him in a state where he was highly suggestible.  Len made him forget what he’d seen, where he’d been, and put skillful mental blocks in place that no psychologist would ever be able to remove in place to prevent him from being able to find the hub again.  Then he’d made sure that the man would become violently ill if he even thought about the woman he’d tried to take tonight, the merest thought, the lease unkind fleeting impression, and he’d be doubled over the nearest toilet vomiting for hours because of what he’d done to her.  Then Len cleaned out his bank account and left him at home in his own bed to wake up confused and disoriented in the morning.

Life was pretty good for a long while and then one day it got better.  Len was sitting in his apartment, a string of safe houses that he’d setup for himself was one thing, but this was his safe place, the place he put the most important parts of himself.  And as he sat there reading the paper he realized he knew a name in the obits.  Kyle’s name was there, with a photo of him.  He’d died in the line of duty pulling someone over for drunk driving only to get a chest full of bullets for his trouble.  Len felt conflicted.  Happy that Kyle could never find him now, but sad that anyone would die like that.  He put it aside and wondered what he should do about this.  He thought about it decided Kyle ‘s mother deserved something, so he quickly used his phone and a couple hours later, Kyle’s funeral was paid for and the caterings would be contacting Kyle’s family to ask what they wanted for the reception afterwards, because they’d been paid for a lavish afternoon.

Len had met Kyle’s mother.  He’d had to wear makeup that day and she’d known what was going on.  She’d waited till Kyle had to make a run into work real quick and took Len aside and told him in no uncertain terms that if her son ever laid a hand on him again, run.  He’d tried saying it wasn’t like that, and she had told him if he ran she’d keep Kyle from looking for him.  She’d touched his cheek and told him that she wished that she could keep her son from being a monster, but all she’d managed so far was to try to protect the ones who could get out… Len had thanked her.  After he left, Gloria had given him an envelope from Kyle’s mom, she’d shown up at the hospital and found Gloria on her own, and gave her the envelope.  Inside was all of Len’s personal information, his phone, his wallet, his passport, and money that matched what had been his that was in the joint account, and the photo of his mother he thought Kyle had destroyed.  And a note.

_I am horrified at what that monster has done.  Don’t take him back.  Don’t forgive him.  Never forget.  And always move forwards.  You’re strong Leo.  You’re strong and better than he will ever be.  He doesn’t know I have a key to the apartment.  I made sure to get everything I could, he’s got a darkness I’ve tried and failed for years to do anything about.  I’ve called tip lines with the DA, with IA, and a dozen other agencies and so far nothing.  So now I’ve made it my mission to make sure that he never finds those he’s lost.  I’d have pointed you to Gloria a year ago if I’d thought you’d have gone.  But now you’re out, you’re free.  Spread your wings and be who you were meant to be.  I’ve also deleted all information he had on his computer about you, and changed your passwords, their included.  He can’t get into any of your accounts now._

She’d been tech savvy enough to back up her promise.  Kyle never found him, and from what he’d heard, never knew his own mother was protecting his victims from him, helping them get out, and warning them early on.  Kyle spent the last decade single because of his mother.  She wasn’t going to let anyone ever be harmed by her son again if she could help it.

Later in the day he got an email from Gloria saying his mom had contacted her and said thank you.  The flowers were lovely, and wishing him well.  He made plans to visit her later in the week and maybe go to the funeral in a couple days.  He suddenly shivered, why was it so cold in here all of a sudden…?

“missed me bitch?” Len turned around to an empty apartment.

“Who…”

“oh come on… that crack to your skull make you slow?” Kyle’s voice came from behind him and Len turned quickly, nothing there yet again.

“Kyle…”

“Bingo.” Kyle suddenly appeared.

“But you…”

“Died, yep.  And now I’m going to get some decent use out of that worthless body of yours.” Kyle vanished again and Len felt the blow to his belly, doubling him over before he was kicked to his side.  He couldn’t block blows he couldn’t see and when he had tried the hits seemed to go through his arms and legs anyways.

“STOP!” Len sobbed, curled up into a ball.

“You don’t get it yet, do you precious?” Kyle appeared over him, crouched and stroking Len’s cheek. “You’re never going to be rid of me now.” He trailed his hand down to Len’s boxers and began to peel them off of him.

“NO!” Len tried to move away only to be pinned face down by an unseen force as his boxers were pulled off his body and thrown against the wall.

“You’re never getting away again.” Len felt himself dragged back and screamed as he felt Kyle’s thickness enter him and begin to pump into him. “You’re mine whore.  And I’m going to get my pleasure out of every inch of you for the rest of your whore life.” The fucking went on and on.  Len lost track of time as he was pounded on and fucked into his floor.  Inhuman angles making him scream and cum and sob as it went on and on.  Eventually there was a pounding at the door and Len pulled his shirt down to hide his nakedness as he went to answer the door, not sure when he’d been left in a pool of his own seed and tears, but as both had cooled, it’d been a while.

“hey…” Len answered the door.

“You okay?” The guy from next door looked past Len and then at him.

“yeah… just…”

“Is that a black eye?” He reached to Len’s face and Len moved away.

“it’s… it’s nothing…”

“I didn’t hear anyone come or go….” He narrowed his eyes.  “is he still in there?” His voice low.

“i…. no…” Len shook his head, not sure what was going on but pretty sure it was something he hoped never happened again.

“Len…” The guy touched his arm.

“what?”

“You’re bleeding down your thigh.” Len looked down and realized he was bleeding from his ass and blushed.  “If you need help…”

“no one can help the bitch.” Len was yanked back and thrown across the room, lifted up in the air and his shirt torn from his body as he was fucked hard in front of the neighbor.  “GET OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO USE THE BITCH OR JOIN!” The guy looked shocked and the door slammed in his face and locked again.

“please…”

“YOU ARE MY BITCH!”

**_SMACK_ **

The pain lanced through every part of Len with the hit.

“God you’re so fucking tight…” Len whimpered.  “Bet you’d feel even better on my arm…. I can get it all in there now…” Len sobbed, begging him not to.  “Then you better get hard.”

“wha…”

“Touch yourself.”

“kyle…”

“Jerk off while I fuck you with my cock or with my fist.  Your choice.”

“okay…” Len sobbed as he took himself in hand and tried to get hard, the pain stopping him and this seemed to piss Kyle off who threw him across the room and he crumpled to the floor, before he felt a grip on his ankle and was dragged across the floor before he felt fingers at his hole, he had a moment to scream before there was a new voice in the room.

“OPEN!” The door blasted off the hinges and a blonde man in a trench coat walked in.  “Let him go.”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!” Kyle flicked into being and came charging at the stranger.

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis…_ ” The guy started chanting and Kyle landed hard on the ground before standing with a roar and knocking the stranger out of the apartment.  He reached for the door to slam it in the guy’s face.  “ _omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te..._ ” His voice raising as he splashed something from a hip flask into the space where Kyle’s face would have been if he hadn’t been a ghost.  Kyle screamed and landed on the ground, howling in agony, and Len slowly stepped up.  The stranger eyed him, wondering if he liked what was going on and wondering if he’d interrupted something he shouldn’t have or if Len was going to be nuts and try to stop him.  Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Len held out his hand and the man offered him the flask which he took and began to splash Kyle with it.  “ _cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..._ ” Len watched the burns forming on Kyle and reached down and took a hold of Kyle’s manhood, and poured the water over it, through it, the holy water burning him as he screamed in a higher pitch.  “ _Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine..._ ” The blonde only raised an eyebrow at Len as he sat there naked, bleeding, drenching the parts of this ghost that had been used to hurt him so that the ghost _felt_ the pain worse as he kept reciting the spell.

“ _quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._ ” He finished as Kyle sobbed and crumpled in on himself before dissolving into nothingness.

“Good bye.” Len spit on the spot he’d been.

“I take it you didn’t summon his spirit?”

“Nope.  I hoped to never see that bastard again and then he died and I thought I was finally truly free of him.” Len crawled over to where his boxers were and slowly inched them up before sitting down.

“You okay mate?”

“I’ve spent most of the day being raped and beaten on by someone I couldn’t kick in the balls a second time.”

“Gave him a field goal kink in life?” The stranger smirked.

“He cracked my skull, I cracked his pelvis.” Len nodded.

“Good on you.  I’m not one to fancy anyone getting beat on.”

“Good stance.” Len nodded.  “I’m Len.”

“John.”

“I take it Gary called you?” Len looked out into the hall, sure to see his neighbor any minute now.

“Yeah, bless’em.  Gary and I been shagging for a few weeks now.  He knew a ghost when he saw one, and called me to come take this fucker down.”

“Didn’t know Gary was sexually active.” Len sat there collecting himself.

“Really?  The things that bloke does in the sack…”

“He always came off as asexual to me.  Might be because of him knowing.”

“About ghost dick?”

“Yeah.” Len nodded.  “I have people over… once in a while.  But no one regular, no one long term…”

“Once bitten twice shy and all that?”

“Yeah.”

“So…. You want me to run you to the hospital?”

“You know a spell to heal me fast?”

“Yeah, but it’ll leave me hard as a rock and unable to cum for days…” John smirked.

“Gary the top or the bottom?”

“Yes.”

“Ah.” Len smiled.  “Lucky him.”

“Lucky both of us.” John smiled.

“So… let’s get with the healing.  I don’t want to leave the mess all day.”

“You do realize this will make you in the same state as me, right?” John arched his brow.

“I’ll amuse myself.” Len dead panned.

“You could always join us.”

“Gary good with that?”

“Gary’s good with a lot of things.”

“Then let’s get this party started.”

**Author's Note:**

> -smiles- I hope you enjoy ColdBlazer week.


End file.
